x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nichole
Nichole "Nikki' Romona Pym Ray is the member of the X-men and is the daughter of Sabertooth and Sonia Kyle. Appearance Nichole is a strong resemblance to her biological mother Sonia Kyle. She light brown skin with brown eyes, she we're black fingerless gloves. Early Life Sonia Kyle was raped by Sabertooth while she was on the hike in the mountains in Canada and when she find out she was pregnant with Nikki at first she though about abortion but realized that she always wanted to be a mother and decided to keep the baby. After nine months Sonia gave birth to Nikki and realized she knew that Mutant Sabertooth will find her and her newborn baby so she moved to New York taking her baby with her to live with her friends Luna and Jack and there 4 year old son Seth. Later that night Sonia went on a walk to the the store some baby supplies while Luna looked after the baby, then she was found and got attack by Sabertooth and was killed since she won't tell him where she hid there daughter. Finding out being a mutant Nikki who's now 15 years old was on a family day out with her adopted family in New York park,she and Seth were on a walk around looking around and sight seeing, unknown to them that they were being watched by Sabertooth who's was hiding in a alley. Later on the next day the Ray siblings we're going looking around the city more while there parents we're at work, suddenly they we're ambushed by Sabertooth,the siblings had manged escape but not for long Sabertooth attacked them injuring Seth in the process that triggered and made Nikki angery and ability to bring out her claws and attacked him, admitted defeat Sabertooth retreat.When he left Nikki was in shock when she saw claws coming out of her knuckles and was very scared finding out that she's a mutant her brother was in shock as well but promised that never tell there parents. Meet And Adopted Zephyr When Nichole was ten years old she was depressed about being picked on by other kids at school her parents deiced to get her a pet, they had heard Katy's best friend and companion Vizuri had cubs of her own and they took her to see them. When her family saw them Nichole saw the smallest cub in the litter seeing he's the runt of the litter. Nichole had fell in love with the young cub and decide to adopted the cub naming him Zephyr based on had lighting bolt on his forehead and legs and tail. Personality Nichole in the main series is presented as being somewhat Calm,Kind and Soft spoken. She was referred to as an "wise girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going and adventurous, but shes still keeps her calmer side. Nichole has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and she's willing to risk her own life for the team and family. Throughout the series her personality changed a bit where she learned the shocking and horrible truth that her biological father was Sabertooth who was the responsible of her biological mother's death she became hatered towards him but she is still a calm and adventurous character. Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Female Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Howletts